Healing Ginny Weasley
by deafblackness
Summary: Ginny is carted off to St. Mungo's after the war, and is treated by a familiar face. BZGW Edited slightly.
1. The War

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

_Down went Molly Weasley, beloved mother and wife._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

_Down went Arthur Weasley, beloved father, husband, and co-worker. _

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Down went Fred and George Weasley, beloved classmates, friends, and brothers. _

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Down went Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Ron Weasley, never to be forgotten._

Among the other fallen soldiers were Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, who had shockingly changed from the Dark Side to the Light.

And last of all, Harry Potter.

He had sacrificed his life to kill Voldemort.

And his name would go down in history, the victorious, courageous hero.

Ginny Weasley had seen it all.

She had seen everyone she knew fall, defeated, around her while she could do nothing but fight to stay alive and hope for the best.

Ginny Weasley had stayed alive.

Ginny Weasley had _lived_, while everyone she knew was dead.

They were all dead.

She looked up at the sky.

She was alive.

And she didn't know why.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

A/N: Yes, I know, short chapter, but this is just the prologue. The next chapter should come very soon. It will get better, I promise.

Don't worry. :)


	2. What She's Become

silverstorm93: Thanks, dude!

Natural-181: Yeah, it does suck, but hey! It's part of the story! Thanks for reviewing!

The Holey Jacket: Lol, here it is! Thanks for reviewing!

Your Sheeshtur: Uhuh. Thanks for the review, my older sister.

xxlightningboltxx: Thank you!

clarinetbandgeek07: Hehe. Sorry. :) Anyway, thanks!

ANNiEEx3: Thanks for the review!

blackice93: Thanks, man!

Anyway, thank you for all your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

"Dr. Zabini! Good morning!"

Blaise Zabini nodded at Amelia, one of the nurses. He was now a doctor, something he had wanted to become since he was a small boy. He had wanted it so badly that he had actually gotten the courage to refuse his father, to refuse to receive the Dark Mark when he was eighteen years old. When he was eighteen…that seemed to be such a long time ago.

Becoming a respected, highly skilled doctor had not been easy. It had taken twelve years to get to where he was now.

He stopped himself from reminiscing. He couldn't afford being distracted from his work. It was a very delicate job. He finally reached his intended destination.

The psychiatric ward.

It was a glum place, despite the white walls, white floor, and white curtains, a rather pitiful attempt to brighten the place up. He looked at the paintings mounted on the walls, and the extremely small television and couch, all attempts to look happy and normal, which is what the patients weren't.

"I suppose there are more patients today?"

Amelia nodded, who had followed him. "Yes, doctor. There are."

Blaise sighed. When the war had started, there had been a staggering amount of new patients every single day, in all wards of St. Mungo's. Now, even months after, injured and mentally disturbed patients were still steadily coming, when they were suddenly found under a pile of bodies on the barren battlefield, or found barely alive miles away from where the war started.

To Blaise, the War should have only been reserved for Voldemort with his Death Eaters against skilled Aurors and other experienced witches and wizards. He had always thought an unnecessary number of people had taken part of it, and had lost their lives in the process.

"The one you should see the soonest is in Room 1246, probably in her late twenties or early thirties. She fought during the War for the Light side, and was brought here when she tried to kill herself…thrice."

"Why exactly did she try to kill herself so many times?"

The nurse shrugged. "We don't know. She's rather hard to talk to at the moment, thinks everyone's out to kill her."

Before Blaise could respond, Amelia left him, and he noticed in surprise that he was already standing in front of Room 1246. He took a deep breath, and opened the door, only to stop short at the sight in front of him.

Scrawny face, brown eyes, red hair.

Red hair…

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Ginny heard the door open, and since no one had come into her room in a while, she looked up, and stared right into the eyes of…

…she knew this man.

She started to panic. If he was familiar…he was probably an _enemy_, since all her friends…all her family members…they no longer existed. Ginny started to edge away from this strangely familiar face.

"Ginny Weasley?"

Ginny's eyes widened in horror. He knew her name! He had been sent to kill her.

"Get away from me! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Blaise's eyes widened in panic and shock. He started walking toward her. "Ginny, I-"

Ignoring his attempt to pacify her, she curled up in a corner and started to scream.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Blaise took a few steps back as the girl screamed and rocked back and forth, her eyes shut tight, and tears started to pour down her face.

How had she become this way?

He had never really been fond of Ginny Weasley during his Hogwarts years, mainly because she was in Gryffindor, and also because she had had a _horrible_ temper.

But, he begrudgingly admit to himself, he had always had a little respect for her. She had never been afraid of insulting Malfoy back, and she had always stuck up for her friends.

This girl crying in a corner couldn't be Ginny Weasley.

Blaise realized that her screams were words. He tried to listen.

"YOU CAN'T KILL THEM! I WON'T LET YOU! GET AWAY FROM THEM! YOU CAN'T TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME!"

Snapping out of his reverie, he quickly directed a sedative spell at her, and she quickly fell asleep.

He would try to talk to her once he figured out how to go about it without scaring her.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Ginny woke up and groaned as the overly bright light hit her eyes. Then, like every other day, she realized where she was. _Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are in St. Mungo's. You are insane, and there's nothing you can do about it. _

She had accepted long ago that she would be stuck here forever. It was safer here anyway.

Much safer.

Life had been absolutely cruel to Ginny Weasley.

What she had forgotten though, was how much crueler it had been to other people, like, for example, Harry Potter. He had died at such a young age. He had sacrificed himself to save the Wizarding world. She couldn't begin to imagine what a burden that must have been.

Ginny shook her head sadly, and looked around her room. A door that led to a cramped bathroom, a bed, which she was lying on, and a side table. It was one of the barest, smallest rooms that she had ever inhabited, though the nurses and doctors said it was "normal".

She then thought of other things. That man…the doctor. Thinking back, he had looked slightly familiar. If only she knew where she had seen him before, she would know what to do about the situation. She cursed. It was useless. She would just have to wait until his name slipped, or until he told her.

She did not want to ask him. She didn't want him to know she was interested.

She jumped as she heard the door open. She started to get out of bed to back into a corner, but stopped when she saw it was just a nurse, with breakfast.

"Hello, Ms. Ginny!" said the nurse, with a big, fake, smile. She put the tray of food down and left. Ginny sighed. The nurses should try harder to be, or at least look, genuine. In fact, everyone here was as cold as Ginny felt. She cautiously crawled up to the food. A paper cup full of water, some sick looking eggs, and undercooked bacon. The whole thing was completed with plastic utensils.

Ginny approached the meal with caution, and slowly began to eat.

Little did she know that Dr. Zabini was watching her through the little glass slit in the door.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Blaise took down notes as Ginny Weasley went up to the food carefully, as if the eggs would come to life and attack her with a plastic fork. What had happened to this woman that it had made her careful around **food**?

He recalled her screams. She had talked about killing. Blaise tried to come up with something.

Of course. The war had taken everyone away from her. It had been absolutely brutal.

Blaise figured he needed to have a chat with Ms.Weasley.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Blaise sighed as he sat at the table full of staff from the psychiatric ward. It was lunch time, and he was already exhausted. He had been juggling many patients, (despite the already large amount of doctors) always increasing with every single day.

He looked at lunch, which was…he didn't know what it was, but that didn't really matter, since he wasn't very hungry anyway.

He decided to just pick at his food, so he wouldn't be an object of concern to any of the nurses. They were always watching him with this dreamy expression in their eyes, and no matter how hard Blaise tried to divert their attention, it didn't work. Ever since his Hogwarts days, he had had girls all over him, and he had always been bothered by it, unlike Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy. Even though he was long gone, it still created a painful pang in Blaise's heart. Draco Malfoy was dead, along with many, many other friends.

A bell interrupted his thoughts. It was the end of his break time. The doctors and nurses at the table groaned. Free time really was scarce at the psychiatric ward, and their jobs were not what anybody could call pleasant.

Blaise unwillingly went to check up on his patients.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

"Ms. Ginny? It's time for fun!" The nurse said.

Ginny looked up and raised an eyebrow. The nurse sighed. "Oh, come now, Ms. Ginny, don't you want some T.V time and time to talk to other people?"

Ginny shrugged and stood up. "No." But she stood up anyway.

The nurse led her out of the room and down the corridor, until they came to a door. She opened it, and Ginny was pushed in, and saw the other patients, who were already sitting on the couches watching television, their faces expressionless. Ginny sat down, and they watched television, none of them making an attempt to talk, until it was time to take their medicine and go to sleep.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Once work was over, Blaise Apparated to his apartment, and with a tired sigh, and went straight to bed, trying to forget just how dismal work had been.

But, even in his dreams, he heard screams, saw images of his past and present patients. He saw Amora Evans trying to suffocate herself with her pillow, he saw Peter Watson punching his bathroom mirror…he saw Ginny Weasley huddling in a corner and screaming.


	3. Progress

Ginny was sitting in a corner when _he_ arrived. She still didn't know who he was, and that unnerved her.

"Ms. Weasley?"

She looked up, and tried to back away, though she was already in a corner.

"Ms. Weasley, I will not hurt you. I just want to have a word with you."

Still, Ginny tried to back away. "Ms. Weasley..."

"Get away from me."

"I am not going anywhere near you." She noted that he was right. He was on the other side of the room, and was making no signs of advancing.

"Why...why do I know you?"

He chuckled. "I studied at Hogwarts, just like you."

Ginny's eyes widened. "How…how did you know I studied at Hogwarts!"

Blaise nearly swore. He shouldn't have said that. He tried to pacify her. "I told you, I studied there-"

"NURSE!"

Blaise looked at her in disbelief, and Amelia came in, running.

Amelia glanced tiredly at the scene before attending to the hysterical woman.

"HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME! NURSE!"

Amelia tried to calm her, as Blaise watched, horrified.

Ginny clawed at Amelia, trying to escape. Where she planned to escape to, no one knew.

Amelia looked over her shoulder to scream at Blaise, so that she would be heard over Ginny. "DOCTOR ZABINI! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS! YOU ATTEND TO THE REST OF YOUR PATIENTS! IT'S BEST IF YOU LEAVE!"

Blaise did not argue.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Blaise made his way to Room 1247, the room across Ginny's. This was the place to go if you needed something to lift your mood.

He opened it, to find Hank Hudgens jumping on the bed.

"Hank?"

"Doctor!"

"Why are you jumping on the bed, Hank?"

"I'm flying! I'm flying, doctor! The monkeys aren't coming after me, because I'm flying!"

Blaise enjoyed being with Hank because he wasn't gloomy like the other patients, he was different, and he actually made you smile.

"That's great, Hank! Mind if I join you? The monkeys are after me too, I think!"

"Oh no! Save yourself, doctor! All aboard! AHOY! Board the ship, and FLY!" Here, Hank decided it was a good time to do the chicken dance.

Blaise observed the situation. The bed was large enough to support the two of them, and there was little chance they would fall off the bed...

So he took off his shoes and jumped, Hank shouting orders to navigate their "flying ship". They must have made quite a racket, since a nurse, Isabella, came running, and gaped open-mouthed at two fully grown men jumping on a bed.

"Doctor…I'm afraid you're going to have to stop that this instant! You too, Mr. Hudgens."

Hank's face twisted into a mask of horror. "B-but-" his voice dropped into a whisper "the monkeys..."

They stopped jumping. "Hank, the monkeys are gone, it's safe to go down." Said Blaise.

"No…no…NO! THE MONKEYS! THE MONKEYS! NO!"

Blaise winced, and fled the room when Isabella told him to. When he was safely out of there, he pounded the wall with his fist. Why was he messing up everything today! He was trying to help, but he was turning everything into a bigger problem! He needed to get some air.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Blaise collected himself, and went inside for lunch, where the other doctors and nurses in the ward looked at him disapprovingly. So, news had gotten around that this just wasn't his day. There was nothing he could do about it now, anyway, so it didn't really matter, as long as word didn't get around to his boss. It probably wouldn't, his boss, Lester Greenpalm had too many things to do, and lots of problems concerning the war victims. His coworkers wouldn't bother reporting him.

Once lunch was over, he managed to avoid Rooms 1247 and 1246.

For a couple of hours.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Ginny was eating dinner when Dr.Zabini visited her again. She tried her best not to look completely petrified. "Wha…what do you want?"

"Like I said, I want to talk to you about certain…things."

"What "things"?"

"You'll know when you give me the chance to talk to you without screaming bloody murder." Truthfully, Blaise was getting quite impatient of her. It was rather annoying to be screamed at every time he saw her.

She considered this. He was making her curious, as much as she didn't want to be. And, it was alright to talk to him for…five minutes, there were nurses nearby, weren't there?

She nodded, and Blaise smiled widely.

_**Finally.**_

"Great! But, please promise me something, okay?"

"I can't promise anything."

"Fine. Well, please don't panic if I bring somewhat…familiar memories."

"It depends."

Blaise could see that deep down, this was still the same, stubborn Ginny Weasley he knew at school. That was good to know. At least there was a bit of Ginny left. So, with the utmost caution, Blaise Zabini approached topics that Ginny hadn't talked about in months.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Once Blaise left, Ginny felt a nice, funny feeling in her stomach. Perhaps it was because he had brought back a spark of familiarity, a glimpse of the happy times. Or it could've been something else, but Ginny tried not to think about it _that_ way.

Although she felt happy about talking with a person from her past, she also was a bit shaken up. Blaise had talked about things she had tried so hard to forget.

A nurse knocked on the door, and said it was time to "socialize". Ginny, for the first time, went without complaint or resistance.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Blaise ate dinner happily, remembering his talk with Ginny. He didn't screw up! He managed to talk with her without upsetting her! Well, a couple of times she looked uncomfortable, and at one point he had to cover her mouth and reassure her to stop her from screaming, but he had made good progress, hadn't he?

He entered his apartment an hour later, and this time, his dreams had no screams and blood.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Ginny woke up, the whiteness of the room almost blinding her. She groaned as she remembered who she was, where she was, and why. Another boring day at the mental ward.

After a couple of minutes trying to get back to sleep, a memory suddenly hit her.

"_Ron!" Eight year old Ron Weasley smiled at his little sister. _

"_Ginny, look what I got you!" Ron reached for something inside a bag he carried, and Ginny laughed with happiness when she saw what it was. A chocolate bar! She smiled up at her older brother and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Ron!"_

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Ginny screamed. She would not allow these memories to reach her now.

Ron Weasley was dead.

She pounded on the walls with her fists, her bed sheets twisting around her legs, not allowing her to stand up. The door opened, and the nurses, once again, had to pacify her. They did this at least once a day. Ginny Weasley had had these flashbacks once or twice a day, mostly during the mornings, and everyone was used to it by now. A few doctors, including Blaise, were trying to come up with a solution to this problem. How could they stop her from panicking and reacting negatively to happy memories?

Ginny Weasley, after all these years, still had the power to perplex.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

A/N: I am so sorry, sorrier than sorry, I haven't updated this in ages! I was just busy with school, since it's started again, and a friend of mine just died, so…I was pretty swamped, I guess. Lots of things on my mind.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Janina Veloso (1993-2006). You were an awesome friend, though I didn't know you very well. We love you, and we miss you.

Janina was an Anime lover, and I want to write a oneshot based on Anime or something and dedicate that to her, but I don't know a thing about Fruits Basket, and Naruto, and Inuyasha, and all those things she liked, so if any of you can give me the basic outline and main characters of any Anime show, please email me. I really want to do this for her. Don't include those stuff in your reviews please, just email me.

And I know you must be a bit pissed off at me right now since this isn't a great chapter, and I apologize for that. It's not long either, but experiencing a death of a person you know, especially when she was only thirteen, it kind of depresses you for a while.


	4. A Roommate

"Ms.Ginny? Come on, let's watch some TV."

Ginny stood up and went to the lounge, where a couple of patients were. She hadn't said a word to any of them, what was there to say? Hi, I'm Ginny, and I almost killed myself thrice! They would love that, wouldn't they? She sat down, and observed them out of the corner of her eye, while simultaneously watching television, a wonderful Muggle device that the Wizarding community had learned to accept, and use. It was extraordinary.

She was surprised when she realized she could identify all of her fellow "friends". Hank, who looked particularly pale tonight. He was normally cheerful, wasn't he? Ginny shrugged to herself. Maybe the monkeys were haunting him again.

Stella, the girl whose right ear was crumpled, and part of it torn completely off. She had tried to tear it off with scissors, and was almost able to succeed.

David, who thought he was an elephant, and was trying to stick peanuts up his nose when the nurses were not looking.

Sad stories, really. Ginny turned her full attention to the television.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Ginny awoke when she heard voices right outside the door. The door opened to reveal some nurses leading a very young girl, her face devoid of emotion. They entered the room quietly, thinking their older patient was still asleep.

A few seconds later, two janitors that she'd never seen before pulled in another bed, identical to hers, with that thin white blanket and uncomfortable pillow.

"Now, Ms.Allie, this will be your new room, and the one sleeping over there, Ginny Weasley, won't be trouble at all. You go and rest and you'll meet with Dr.Zabini tomorrow."

Allie nodded and collapsed into the bed as the nurses and janitors exited the room and closed the door. Ginny was about to introduce herself before Allie dissolved into sobs.

Surprised, Ginny decided not to. People didn't like being interrupted while they cried, anyway.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

"Doctor, you have a new patient, sir. Her name is Allie Burnham, she's 15, I think."

Blaise's eyebrows shot up. "Fifteen? How the hell did she wind up here?"

"She got beaten, tortured, and raped, sir, by Death Eaters, and she's been different ever since. She hardly eats, hardly sleeps, hardly moves, really. Her family decided to check her in."

"What room is she in?"

"She's Ginny Weasley's roommate."

Blaise nodded at Amelia and entered the room, where Allie was staring blankly at a wall and Ginny was still fast asleep.

"Allie? I'm Dr.Zabini."

She did not indicate she heard him or even knew he was there, all she did was continue staring at the wall behind him.

"Well…umm, I'm your doctor, and…I need you to answer a few questions."

"Fine." Her voice sounded hollow. Perhaps it was because she was. Empty.

"Why do you think you're here?"

"I was raped, attempted to kill myself a couple of times, and now I'm insane."

Rather straightforward girl, he could see.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No."

"Are you aware you have a severe case of depression?"

"I'm not stupid, _doctor_. Are we done here?"

Blaise was now very uncomfortable, and even though he was far from done, he decided to leave. He could do this later, when she was more settled.

"Nice meeting you, Allie."

She did not answer, but smiled slightly.

It didn't look too friendly.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Ginny woke up and almost screamed when she saw the girl named Allie inches from her face, staring straight at her.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Nothing."

"…who are you?" She knew very well who she was, but there was no harm in asking.

"Allie. Who are you?"

"Ginny."

"…"

"…"

"Err, well, nice meeting you. You're my roommate, huh? How'd you get here?"

"According to the doctor, I have "severe depression"."

"Same here."

"…"

"…"

There was clearly not much else to say.

So they didn't say anything at all.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Blaise decided to do his rounds, and started with Hank.

"Hey, Hank. Is it safe today?"

"Yes, it does seem so, doctor! The monkeys have all fled after you helped me talk with Jason."

Blaise did not recall doing such a thing, nor did he know anyone named Jason, but he played along.

"Great. It's time for a check-up."

Hank sat down on the edge of his bed, as Blaise was about to check his heart rate, he screamed. "THEY'RE HERE! JASON BETRAYED US!"

Hank went wild, and thrashed at Blaise. "We have to get out! We have to get out!"

"Hank! Hank, no, everything's fine, Hank, stop it-"

"We need to get out! We need to get out! Doctor-"

"No, it's fine-ARGGHHHHH!"

Blaise looked at his wounded, bleeding arm. Hank had bit him! Holy shit!

"Amelia! I think I need your assistance!"

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Ginny excused herself from her roommate by saying she needed some fresh air.

…she didn't.

Anyway, she decided to roam the corridors, since there was nothing else to do. She didn't really explore the psychiatric ward. Now was the time to. So she did.

She started with the room across from hers, Room 1247. There were shouts coming from the room, and she was curious. She looked into the little glass slit in the door, and laughed when she saw what was going on. Dr.Zabini was bleeding very much, and Hank was jumping around like a maniac, and two nurses were confused about who to help.

After she'd gotten her fill of entertainment, she moved on.

10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Blaise was in a horrible mood after the incident, and decided to take the day off, which was quite understandable from his point of view. Hank refused to apologize to him, saying he'd been really slow and stubborn, and that they would've died.

Ginny eventually stopped roaming the ward when some nurse shooed her back inside her room "for her own safety". The nurses overreacted a lot nowadays.

So here she was, stuck with Allie again.

They hadn't spoken since their first short conversation earlier, so Ginny decided to initiate one now, because there was clearly nothing else to do.

"So…do you like Muggle devices?"

"They're a bit queer, but they're alright, I guess."

"…"

"…"

"Do you like salmon?"

Allie snorted. "Yes."

"Can you ask a question this time?"

"No."

"Geez, fine…how old are you?"

"15."

"Holy shit."

"Hey, loads of people my age wind up in places like this."

"But…15? What the hell happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"If we're going to be roommates, and we're going to be roommates for ages, we have to know about each other."

"Why can't we have our own rooms?"

"I guess it's one of their new ideas."

"What will that achieve?"

"Let's go ask our doctor sometime."

"Speaking of our doctor, he's pretty hot, eh?"

"Meh."

"You like him, don't you?"

"Do not."

"Whatever."

"Ask a question. I've run out of them."

"Okay…how many siblings do you have?"

There was a silence. Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat. "Umm…none."

"Same here. It's not too bad, huh?"

She didn't answer.

"How did your parents react when they realized you were loony?"

Ginny tried not to cry. "I don't know."

"Well, my parents got so worried after the accident; they sent me to a psychiatrist, who sent me here."

Accident?

"Right. Well. If I tell you what happened to get me in here, will you tell me what happened to you?" Ginny asked.

She considered it for a while, and nodded.

"Well, during the War, all my friends and family fought for the Light Side, and then…they all died. So…you know, that kind of made me feel a tad depressed." She tried to smile, and failed miserably.

"Oh…I'm sorry." There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Yeah. Everyone is. Your turn."

"This happened during the War as well, my parents are quite high up in the Ministry of Magic, so the Dark Side must have thought…must have thought…it would've been a bit of fun to kidnap their daughter, and…." She started to cry.

Ginny didn't know what to say, but she had a feeling what was coming next.

"And…rape her, and torture her, and beat her, and spit at her…and…do all these things…things that I'd never thought would happen to someone like me-"

"Oh my God, Allie…"

"And…after they were through, they laughed, and they left me naked on a street corner for someone to find me, and I….I just…didn't fight back, I didn't do anything to stop them, and I just wish that I had defended myself, I just wish it'd been somebody else-"

Allie could no longer continue.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

A/N: Oh crap, I am SO SORRY, I haven't updated in months, and I haven't let that happen since I started out! It's just that I've been so busy, with school, and with other things, that I forgot about this for a while!!! SORRY. I hope you didn't give up on me.


	5. Jealousy

Blaise woke up, and found himself dreading work. He did not know why, but there was this weird feeling in his stomach, and it wouldn't go away.

_It's probably nothing. _

He prepared for another day at St.Mungo's, and Apparated there.

Once he appeared in the white lobby, he heard continuous screaming and the sound of hurried footsteps. "What the hell is happening?" he shouted to no one in particular.

"Dr.Zabini! You must help us!"

He saw where everybody was heading.

_Room 1246._

He felt his stomach lurch. He entered the room, and gasped.

Ginny Weasley's body was jerking different ways at the same time, and she was clawing at the floor. "Sedate her!" Spells and Muggle treatments, for some reason, did little. What was taking over her body was something strong. Unbelievably strong. Nurses were holding her down, but she was pulling away, tearing her fingernails, tearing her hair. Blood was everywhere, and Allie was in a corner, scared out of her wits.

Patients from the other rooms in the ward were gathering at the door, and Blaise shooed them out. What was happening could greatly upset them. He also decided to ask Allie to vacate the room, which she did almost happily, a bit shaken.

He turned to Ginny, who was still twitching and started screaming. The screams were words…

…wait, no, they weren't.

They were howls, loud, almost beautiful howls of horror, pain, agony, anguish. It made Blaise's blood run cold.

He knelt beside the girl, and spoke right into her ear.

"Stop."

Her eyes opened, and he saw the fear there, mixed with irritation.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Ginny Weasley was terrified.

She had woken up, and found herself staring at the ceiling. And for some reason, she was attacked by images of her family and friends. Her mother, father, her brothers, Hermione, Harry….all their faces crowded every corner of her mind, talking simultaneously, _smiling, _and she couldn't take it.

She had started shaking, and that had turned into convulsions that wracked her body with such force she fell off the bed. She accidentally bit her lip, and it bled. Dimly, she realized she should try to get herself back in control, think about butterflies and flowers and emerald green eyes and-**NO.**

**NO.**

_Ron handing her chocolate._

She tried grabbing the bedside table, and it toppled; it was not sturdy enough to support her. She tried holding the bed, and missed. She heard Allie scream. Ginny screamed. She panicked, and tried gripping the floor, but it only made her tear her fingernails.

_Fred and George tickling her. _

She was vaguely aware of voices, of people gathering at the doorway, the casting of spells that were supposed to sedate her. Allie was hustled out the room, and she felt a body kneel next to her.

"Stop."

She opened her eyes and saw Dr.Zabini, and wanted to slap him. _Do you think I'm doing this on purpose, asshole? Do you think I enjoy it, you silly sod-_

"Please stop."

She felt like strangling the bastard.

_Ooh, I'm __**totally**__ going to stop now since you said please! ARGH! _

She noticed, though, that her body was starting to calm down once she was thinking of something else, focused on something else.

For the very first time in her life, she prayed Dr.Zabini kept pissing her off. Maybe if she was distracted enough, all this would stop.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Blaise observed the convulsions were beginning to subside once she looked at him, so, trying to keep eye contact, he continued talking. It was best to hold her attention. _Distract her._

"You wanna stop now? Because that would be cool."

Amelia and the other nurses still present in the room looked at him incredulously.

He smirked. "Anyway, I heard of this Muggle invention called the toaster recently and I think it's useless when you can just use a spell, you know? I used a Port-Key to go to France once."

Ginny's eyes showed amusement and annoyance.

"I heard this song on the "radio" by some "Britney Spears girl" and it was actually quite catchy, if you didn't listen to the lyrics and all because they were a bit silly. She was saying things like "Hit me baby, one more time", and I really don't get why she wants to be physically abused…"

Ginny stopped shaking.

He smiled in triumph.

She sighed, her eyes still pained, still in shock. "You are one annoying bastard."

Blaise laughed.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

After the incident, Ginny was not allowed to do anything but rest, which she hated. She didn't need to rest, she needed to talk to somebody, she needed to distract herself from thinking about…._them_.

She was shocked that Blaise had been able to stop her convulsions but spells and treatments hadn't.

It was interesting indeed.

A simple spell had fixed her bitten lip and torn fingernails. A simple spell had also cleaned the blood off the floor.

But a simple spell could not cure Ginny completely.

She heard the door open, and saw Allie standing there, full of fear, eyes cautious.

"Oh Allie, I'm so sorry you had to see that, I didn't mean to scare you…"

"Well…it's alright I guess..."

The tension was thick.

Then Blaise came in.

"Ah! I see you're doing better, Ginny!"

She made a face.

"Yes, you are quite mature…anyway, Allie, you are my patient, and I need to ask you some questions about you, and your condition, would that be alright with you?"

"Whatever."

"Alright. So-"

"Would you like me to leave?" Ginny interrupted.

"No, you can stay, it's perfectly fine. Allie, what is your favorite color?"

"Why the hell is that important?"

"Ginny, please don't cut in. This is a very important interview," Blaise said in a very infuriating tone of voice.

Allie giggled and started twirling a lock of her hair around her finger, licking her lips. "Well, it depends, _doctor…"_

Blaise smiled.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Ginny looked at Allie disbelievingly. Was she _flirting _with Blaise? Her doctor? Somebody twice her bloody age? Merlin, Allie was fifteen! And wait…Blaise was _letting_ her?! And wait…what was that? Was he actually _**flirting back**_?!

Wasn't this considered pedophilia?!

No, she wasn't jealous! Of course not! She was just concerned and interested in Allie's safety and welfare! She wasn't annoyed that he wasn't flirting with her instead! She didn't- did he just _**laugh**_ flirtatiously?!

This had to stop!

Ginny cleared her throat loudly.

"Yes, Ginny?" Blaise said tiredly.

"Can I have some water, please?"

"Uh, yeah, of course, just go down the hall-"

"Can you get it for me please? I don't feel so good."

"No."

Damn.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

_What the hell is wrong with Ginny? Why the hell does she keep butting in?_

Blaise was thoroughly puzzled. If he didn't know any better he would think she was getting _jealous._ She wasn't, of course. It was totally unlike her. And why would she be jealous? All he and Allie were doing were having an innocent conversation, while he ignored her constant eye batting and hair twirling.

He was used to it really, since many of the nurses and female patients did the same while around him. He learned to completely ignore it.

But Ginny didn't know that.

Why did he keep assuming she was jealous?

First of all, she kept distracting him; second of all, she looked like she wanted to punch them both in the face. Hmm.

Wow. She was turning really, really purple now. Well. She drove him up the wall all the time….why couldn't he do the same to her this _once?_

He sighed. He knew he couldn't.

If he made her angry or frustrated, she would launch into another one of those attacks where she got all….freaky.

He didn't want that.

Damn it, why did she have to be _**insane**_, and why did he have to be her _**doctor**_? Life just wasn't fair at times.

He was very pissed off and thinking of ways to piss her off without her killing him when-

"Dr.Zabini, can I talk to you outside please?"

He looked at the redhead in amusement. She looked angry and extremely impatient.

"What for?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Just come on!"

He turned to Allie and smiled. "Well, she doesn't seem to need anything important, I'll get back to you in a minute, alright?"

She giggled. "Sure…"

Blaise nodded and left the room.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

"Ginny, what do you want _now?_"

"What are you THINKING?" She screamed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ginny. Please explain so we can solve whatever problem you have in an easy, quick manner."

"YOU'RE FLIRTING WITH A MINOR!"

"If I recall correctly, she's flirting with _me_, and it has nothing to do with you whatsoever."

She scoffed. "You are such an egotistical, idiotic-"

"Handsome," he added.

"little-NO!"

He smirked. "Out of curiosity, Ginny, I'm just wondering why you're getting so worked up about it….knowing you…you would just roll your eyes and ignore Allie and me."

She hesitated. "We-well…it's just….not right,….okay?" she said weakly.

"Whatever. Admit it, Ginny…you care way too much…"

"Of course I do! Allie is-"

"…about _**ME**_!"

"Yeah….wait, what?! NO-"

"You do! You fancy me!"

"I DO NOT!"

"Everybody does-"

"Please don't irritate me. I might-"

"FINE."

"Thank you…now stop endangering minors."

She entered the room once again, and slammed the door shut in his face.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001


End file.
